Valentine Choco
by babygaaralover
Summary: Just a quick story for Valentine's Day


It was February 14… Valentine's Day, and a certain raven haired student was opening his shoe locker.

"Well well… it's that time of the year again." Izaya smirked as some of the red and pink boxes fell out of his shoe locker. Obviously over stuffed from so many lovely girls who admired him. "It would seem there will be a lot of tension in the air today don't you think so Dotachin."

"Quit calling me that" Kadota yawned still tired from staying up late reading. "How will there be tension in the air?"

"Tsk tsk Dotachin…. Don't you know what day it is?"

"Yeah it's Valentine's Day… so what." Kadota open his locker surprised that he had gotten few gifts.

"Well of course… the day where all the boys in school get to show just how popular with girls they are. Gloating and boasting about how much chocolate they got. By the way I am surprised that you got any Dotachin." Izaya smirked tossing one his bags to the taller teen. "Here so you don't get left out to much."

"Whatever…" Kadota rolled his eyes as he slipped his school shoes on.

"Morning you two… today is the greatest day in the world. Of course for me and Celty everyday would be Valentine's Day." The young doctor literally skipped to his locker, while a certain tall blond yawned as he walked in.

"Morning Shinra… did you actually get any chocolates from Celty." Izaya grinned at the knowing answer.

Shinra didn't seem to bat an eye at the question, as he opened his locker. "Not yet, but I get the feeling I will be surprised when I get home." Shinra smiled shoving the small gifts he got out of the way so he could get his school shoes.

Izaya frowned for not getting the reaction he wanted out of his good friend, but his smile soon returned as he turned to the best person to entertain him. "Ne Shizu-chan, I bet you didn't get any since you're such a monster."

"Shut up flea! I'm not in the mood this morn-" Shizuo was abruptly cut off as he was blasted with Valentine cards, love letters and chocolate gifts. All the boys stared as the blonde who was now on the floor under a pile of gifts.

Soon they all fell to floor in despair saying "WE HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!" Izaya was smiling at the whole situation, granted he wasn't too happy about Shizuo getting more gifts than him. But today would indeed be a fun day.

Kadota pulled the blonde teen to his feet, "you O.K.?" Kadota chuckled at the bow stuck in the blonde's hair.

"Yeah… I'm fine… what's so funny." Shizuo scowled at his friend for laughing at him.

"You have a bow in your hair…" Kadota pulled the red ribbon out the blonde's hair. Shizuo stared at the object and shrugged as he got his shoes on. His mother had made him pack a few big shopping bags for today. He just stuffed all his gifts in the bags; he'd reorganize them at lunch.

Later that morning during an early free period… Shizuo could feel the jealous stares of the boys in his class as another girl came up to him and handed him chocolates.

"Thanks…" he smiled at the girl. Said girl blushed and giggled as she skipped away.

"My Shizu-chan who would have thought that the monster would be so popular." Izaya smirked leaning on Kadota's desk.

"Shut up flea!" Shizuo glared at him.

"Well unlike you Dotachin here only got 10 gifts poor Dotahcin." Izaya patted Kadota's head in comfort.

"I'm not too concerned about it… just surprised I got as many as I did."

"Awe don't be so modest Dotachin… I can make you my Valentine." Izaya grinned as he took a picture of Kadota after he placed the bow on the others hair.

"What did you just do?" Kadota patted his hair feeling for the object and pulled it out.

"Awe Dotachin I haven't opened you yet, or tasted you." Izaya smirked as he made the other blush.

"QUIT SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!" Kadota kicked Izaya under his desk.

"Dotachin how mean." The raven rubbed as his injured shin.

"Serves you right if you ask me… I'm going to the roof since lunch is next anyway. Gives me time to sort through these." Shizuo grabbed his two bags full of gifts."

"I think I'll join you…" Kadota got up and followed the tall blonde out the classroom.

"Well that was interesting." Shinra looked to Izaya, "you didn't go with them."

"Hhhmmm… I think it would be more fun to walk around and observe everyone today. I may even get more gifts." Izaya smiled as he walked out the classroom.

Shinra sighed… he couldn't wait for school to be over so he could taste Celty's chocolates.

On the roof, Shizuo was separating all the love letters from the gifts "another love letter, chocolates… these look expensive." Shizuo opened the small box and looked at the carefully decorated candies. "Hey Kadota… say 'ah'..." Said male turned about ask the blonde what he said, only taste mint Chocolate in his mouth.

"What's it taste like?" Shizuo watched as Kadota licked his lips.

"It has a mint filling in the middle, taste very rich." Kadota opened his mouth again excepting another chocolate treat from the blonde.

Shizuo smirked as an idea came to mind. "How about these..." he brought out another box out. Holding the piece up to the brunette's lips.

"You don't have to share Shizuo..."

"I know... but it is my chocolate, so I can do whatever I want with it." Shizuo smiled

Kadota sighed and opened his mouth again as the blonde popped another candy into his mouth. "This has a caramel filling."

"Really let me try..." Shizuo leaned towards Kadota. Taking the other teen by surprise as he forced his tongue past Kadota's lips. Licking around in the hot cavern Shizuo could still taste the remnants of the chocolate and caramel candy. Pulling back he was pleased to see that the brunette was blushing all the way to his ears. Shizuo smiled... "Your right there was caramel in that one."

"Baka... You could have just eaten one yourself"

"Yeah, but it's always fun making my boyfriend blu-" Shizuo was cut off at pair of lips on his as a piece of chocolate was shoved into his mouth by the other tongue. As Kadota pulled away Shizuo noticed a small bag in his hand. "Are these yours?"

"No..." Kadota's whole face turned red. "There y-y-yours... Happy Valentine's Day Shizuo... I made them last night." Kadota handed the blonde the open bag.

Shizuo blushed at the thought of receiving homemade chocolates from Kadota.

Kadota grinned..." You're right it is fun to make your boyfriend blush."

Shizuo smiled "Happy Valentine's day Kadota."

* * *

BGL: Just a quick oneshot before Valentine's Day was over ENJOY!


End file.
